Good and Evil
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: Jack has finally sealed his dark side away and lives a normal life with Wuya, who is now acting very motherly to him. Chase is fed up with the Heylin side from missing the two, and he realizes that he has feelings for Jack and wants him back...
1. Guilt and changes

A/N: ok, I don't know why some pictures give me strange ideas, but oh well…

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters; they all belong to Christy Hui…

I. Guilt and changes

The fight was over for now, and the Heylin all went back to their homes to treat their wounds. The new leader of the monks was very talented in fighting them; who would have thought that the Brazilian would make such a great leader? Everyone guessed that it would be Omi…

It was a warm day, but dark clouds had begun to gather in the sky as a red-haired woman approached a big building. This was the only place in the world where she could go now; here was the only person who would let her stay. She slowly went up to the door and knocked. She waited for two minutes before the door opened, revealing a smiling boy. Wuya gasped; she had heard rumors from the Heylin that Jack had felt so rejected by the dark side that he had sent his dark self back to the Ying-Yang World and given up searching for the Wu.

"Wuya! It's so great to see you- you look pretty today." He said, grinning and hugging the witch. Wuya couldn't help but hug him back. "What brings you here?" he asked after letting her go.

"Well, Hannibal is not interested in me anymore, and Chase is still…"

"No need to explain; come inside. You're always welcome here, and I think I can get one of the guest rooms ready in five minutes," said Good Jack, as he led her into the big living room. "I'll get you some tea first and then get the guest room ready." And with that, he disappeared in to the kitchen, only to come back with a silver tray of cookies and tea. After setting it down in front of her, the redhead left.

Wuya stared after him; she couldn't help but feel guilt rise up in her. In a way, she had the feeling that she was one of the reasons Jack had given up. He did everything for her, and what did she do? She'd betrayed him seven times, and never appreciated his hard work or even said a simple 'thank you' to him. It was strange, but she had to admit that, after all those years she'd spent alone, she had gotten attached to the boy. Her pride hadn't let her realize it, and now…it was to late…or did she have a chance to make some things right?

_**Three weeks later… **_

Chase Young sat on his throne, feeling slightly bored. He would have never predicted that he would feel like that one day. Omi held on to his friends even more, and the Wu didn't interest him. His lair seemed so silent in the last weeks. He even had begun to miss that worm and the old hag. He'd heard rumors that the boy had sealed his bad side and that the witch had begun feeling guilty and was now acting like the boy's mother. Now that scene was one of the ones he couldn't imagine seeing.

His thoughts were broken as one of his panthers entered the gigantic throne room, followed a young woman in a black cat suit. He already wanted to send her away, but the warrior almost fell from his throne as she begun yelling at him.

"I hope you are happy now! Now you got what you wanted!" she screamed and Chase needed to cower his ears.

"What are you even talking about?" he asked, checking his ears to see if they still worked.

"You want to know what I'm talking about…you want to know? Jack and Wuya left the dark side because of YOU!"

"The worm was useless and that witch was driving me crazy," he answered simply.

"Jack, maybe was a burden, but he admired you the most of us all…"she said quietly as she walked out of the room, leaving the overlord alone again.

_To be continued…_

_A/N: I know it was short, but the next chapter will be longer. And I also want to thank Avi17 for beta-reading it...  
_


	2. Feelings and the wisit

A/N: I'm back with the second chapter. Thanks to everyone who read my story. Sorry that it took me that long, but I'm now in the fynall grade and musst learn weary much so my storys are getting slow forth, but I still hope you like them...

Warning: will have a five mature thoughts from Chase's side out…

II. Feelings and a little visit

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the end of the day neared the warlord left his lair. He needed to see with his own eyes that what Ashley told him was true or not. He knew where Jack lived so it was easy for him to find his house. The man walked inside the big mansion, being careful to not be noticed by any of the others. As he come inside he heard a soft humming from the direction of the kitchen. He walked closer and peered inside only to slap his hands immediately over his mouth to stop the surprised scream that wanted to come out. In the big kitchen he was greeted by the most shocking sight in his live, and to be honest this scene would let even Hannibal, Dashi, Guan and the monks have one heart attack, well except the one time he saw Dashi in a pink robe and hugging Guan, but that was something else, and the two said that it was nothing...yes and he was the kaiser of China...

Inside the kitchen stood Wuya, wearing a red blouse and a long white skirt wit a pink apron. She was the one humming as she cooked, smiling. Since when had she learned how to cook? He remembered one of her failed attempts when they were still god and were monks, he and the others refused despereatly to eat that grean slime like thin which she called a 'soup' well they didn1t really belive her and mostly not after the 'food' attacked Dashi. Good Jack was sitting smiling at the table while he ate a five strawberries.

Chase stared wide eyed at the two, he was still a bit startled that the witch could cook, but as his gaze fell on Jack, he felt his stomach tighten. The boy looked a bit different from his other self, but the makeup was still there. He watched the boy eat one other strawberry and he felt his face flush. Something deep inside of him wanted desperately to feel those soft lips, to feel that little red tounge glide over his body, to touch that white skin and feel that innocent body against his. Chase shook the thoughts of. That was not normal…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Jack said good night to Wuya and went upstairs in his room, golden eyes following him. As he dressed in his azure blue pajamas and climbed under the covers of his bed, a cold shiver run down his back. He had the strange feeling that someone was watching him, but he was the only one in the room. He looked around nervously but then turned the lights out and fall asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase left his hiding place in the shadows and went up to the sleeping boys form. The pale moon light that comes inside through the window illuminated on the snow white skin, giving it a soft glow.

The older man felt his checks flush again as he watched the sleeping boy. He took one of his glows down and stroke with a shaking hand over the smooth skin. It felt so soft and warm. Chase was stunned that he never noticed how beautiful the boy was. It seemed to him that it was really true when they say '_You only know what someone means to you when he is away'. _It was strange to feel something like that for someone ho was so much younger then him. He caught himself by staring at Jack's lips and he felt the strange feeling rise again in him. There was something in his mind that urged him to kiss those lips, to stroke that body with tenderness to feel the soft white skin against his own bare skin, to touch every part of the young body and show the boy pleasure he would have never known, to hear the white skinned boi pant under him when he... Then he suddenly understood, the lizard in him created the lust in his soul. It wanted to be let out and have his way. Was it really that long that he got intime with someone?

Jack steered under the touch and a soft smile appeared on his lips, making him look like a sleeping angel. Chase looked at him, his soul fighting the beast within him. But the creature was stronger and he transformed. By the bed stood now a lizard like creature, watching the sleeping body with lust filled gold eyes…

_To be continued…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: well, I hope you liked it. What will Chase do with Jack? Will he want to return to the Heylin? (By the way, I made the profiles to the profiles to my Xiaolin Showdown characters, they can be read in my profile...)


	3. Lust, Pain, Forgiveness, Love

A/N: Here is the third and probably last chapter of this fic. I'm sorry if it will be a crap, but please I try to write a lemon with two male and one of them is like a gigantic dragon…that is not easy…

III. Passion, pain, forgiveness and love…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The creature stared down at the boy, which he would be soon claiming as his. He leaned down and took the fragile body in his clawed hands and headed for the bedroom window and climbed out with his pray in the dark night.

Jack woke up at the strange feeling of being watched. He already had a strange dream about being carried out of his room. He blinked a five times so that his eyes could adjust the dim light of the candles in the room. _'Wait a minute? He didn't have lit candles in his room…'_

Red eyes shone with fear, as the white skinned boy looked around in panic. That was not his room, but then where was he and who brought him here? Fear begun to rise in him, as he heard a noise. "Wu…Wuya? Are you here?" he asked timidly, hoping that he would open his eyes to see the face of the red haired witch standing abow him a telling him that it was only a dream, but that didn't happen. He turned his head in the direction where he heard the noise come. Two golden eyes shone in the darkness and Jack let out a frightened scream, but relaxed a bit as the creature come out of the shadows and stepped in the pale candle light witch illuminated on the dark green scales, giving their owner one even more frightening presence.

"Finally awake…"

"Cha…Chase, you scared me." Said the boy smiling, but the uneasy feeling of fear didn't leave him.

"I didn't fully intend to scare you…" purred the dragon as it stepped to the gigantic bed and begun to crawl nearer to the boy as long as he was particularly on top of him.

"Chase…what are you doing and why are you in your dragon form?" asked Jack innocently as he tried to get out from under the other man, but two strong, clawed arms grabbed his wrists and pinned them down over his head.

"You will see…" he purred again, nuzzling the now trembling boy's neck with his nose, sending shivers down the white skin. Chase was stunned at how he never noticed how soft Jack's skin was. The dragon felt his human half trying to fight him back, but he was stronger, he waited to long, he wanted the boy from the first day on he landed in his arms and the time was right to do it.

With his free clawed hand he ripped the boy's pajamas down and threw the pieces to the ground. He heard the boy whimper and it aroused him even more as he looked at the naked body beneath him.

Jack trembled in fear as he looked in the lust filled golden eyes. Tears begun to from in his eyes and a gasp escaped his lips as a cold, wet tongue glided over his exposed chest. After five minutes a sharp gasp also escaped and the tin body arched up as claw created a red line on his chest and as a cold tongue entered his body.

The dragon grinned as he pushed his tongue inside the soft entrance and brought his long tail in front of Jack's mouth and commanded him to suck on it. He didn't told the boy that the tail of a dragon is as sensitive as the boy's member itself which reminded him on something and drew his tongue out of the boy's body and placed himself right between Jack's separated legs.

Jack cried out in pain as he felt something big enter his body. He opened his tear filled eyes to look at Chase who begun to move in a slow rhythm. His tempo quickened as he heard Jack moan from the bliss that begun to overpower the pain and fear a little bit. The dragon leaned over the crying boy and kissed him hard on the lips, while his tail stroke the boy's erected member. The kiss got rougher as Chase felt Jack's inner muscles tighten around his member as he pushed in harder. He felt the metallic taste of blood mix with the boy's natural taste. How long did he wait to have the boy, and now he was his and no one could change that.

He felt the boy's trembling, he was near the climax, but then he realized that as he focused on Jack, his human side begun to take control again.

"Not now…." He hissed as he transformed back to his human form.

Chase, again in his human form stared down at Jack's whimpering form. With one hand he brushed away a tear from the white check. What had he done…

"Spicer, I'm sorry that I let my instincts take over." He said feeling for the first time guilty in 1500 years. He didn't feel guilt as he left his friends and everything he believed in and fought for to join the Heylin side. He wanted to stand up, but a pale hand grabbed his wrist. Two confused golden eyes stared in to two sad crimson ones.

"Please…" begun the soft, whispering voice"…please don't go, continue…"

Chase stared dumbfaulted at him. Was the boy that he almost finished raping really asking him to continue? He wanted to protest, but a trembling white hand found his way to his check and two soft lips to his own.

The kiss was not like the one before, it was soft and loving. Chase felt Jacks body relax as the albino wrapped his arms around his neck and he around his body. As both man sunk back in the covers Chase opened his eyes again, he didn't even remember closing them. The two golden orbs locked with Jack's crimson ones.

"Do you really wish from me to continue?" Jack only nodded smiling as a faint blush appeared on his white checks.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room was soon filled with sift moans which got louder as both man reached they climax and both laid now side by side in Chase's bed.

"Jack, I'm really sorry…" said Chase in one for him unusually sad tone. He already made himself mental ready for the boy to cry and never wanting to see him again and on a berserk going Wuya if she finds out. He was fully surprised as the crying and door shutting never come and instead of that he felt a warm body snuggle closer to his. He wrapped his arms automatically protective around the fragile body.

"I'm not mad at you Chase, I'm happy to be with you…" Jack whispered.

"Uhm…Jack?"

"Yes?"

"How will we tell that Wuya? I mean about what happened, because I think she will sense the Heylin magic in your room, that I used to get inside and out and the fact that you will live with me."

"I think that will be hard, she was in the last times weary protective and caring for me and I would like that she should live here with us."

Chase wanted to respond but then the bedroom door bust open and feel in many burning peaces as the red haired Heylin witch stood in the doorway. She seemed weary angry and tired.

"Chase…where is Jackie…." She hissed angrily, but then she noticed the two blushing and shocked man staring at her with wide eyes. She glared at Chase, but then looked down at herself and noticed that she was wearing a dark purple striped silk nightgown, which only barely reached her the spot tree centimeters abow her knee. She blushed a bit, but her anger was stronger then her embracement and the next thing the two men knew that she was sitting right in front of them with her hands folded in front of her chest in a lotus stile. "I'm listening…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So after they managed to tell everything and Jack managed to stop Wuya from killing Chase for hurting the boy all tree sat again on the bed with Jack in the middle to stop every attack against Chase from Wuya.

"I allow for Jack to stay here and I'm also staying." Then she turned her gaze to said boy." Jackie, who has the Jing-Jang Jo Jo?"

"Uhm…I think the monks had it the last time."

"Hmm…we will go and get it tomorrow." And with that she stood up and begun to walk to the door.

"Why do you want the Wu?" asked the two confused man on the bed.

"Becouse I miss my old Jackie…" she said sighing and walked inside the room beside Chase's, but then went back and. "And Chase,….don't dare touch him…" and with that the door closed again.

Ovari

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: so this was it, I know that this is not the best, but I still hope that you like it…


End file.
